


curtains drawn

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceitmus, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Coronavirus, Cuddling, Fluff, I'll write about it I guess, It won't get out of my head so, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's anxious. His boyfriends help him out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	curtains drawn

"It's time for bed," Deceit's soft voice breaks the silence. Virgil jumps, whirling around to face him and guiltily letting his hand drop free. His fingernails are ragged where he's bit them, but Deceit doesn't mention it.

"You go ahead," Virgil stutters out. He's vaguely aware that he's trembling like an aspen in a breeze.

"No," Deceit says firmly. One arm snakes out, gently tugging at Virgil's wrist. "Come on, storm cloud. What's the matter?"

"Thomas," Virgil mumbles. "Or rather-" His face flushes. "Can I just tell everyone?" He asks weakly. "I don't- I don't wanna go over it again and again."

"Of course," Deceit says, understanding warm in his tone. He leads Virgil down the hallway, to Logan's room, where they've all decided to congregate for the night. Logan's room has a calming effect on all of them, and Virgil appreciates that. Sometimes he gets a little caught up in distorted thinking, but Logan's always on hand to talk him back out.

When Deceit opens the door, Logan is sitting at his desk, making last-minute marks in his planner, and Remus is sprawled across his bed, propping his chin up with his hands and babbling excitedly about mimic octopuses.

"Did you know, they only grow about two feet-" Remus says, his head darting up at the sound of the door. "Dee Dee! Virgey!"

"Virgil's not doing well," Deceit says. Virgil inwardly groans. Of _course_ Dee has to lead with _that_.

"Oh?" Logan asks, marking his place and setting aside his planner. "What's wrong, Virgil?"

"Thomas," he repeats. "The-" One hand wanders up, tugging at his purple-dyed hair. "It's a _pandemic_ ," he blurts out, his words tripping over themselves. "It's a pandemic and there are so many cases and people are _dying_ and- and what if Thomas or someone we care about-"

"Ah," Logan says. He stands up, moving to the bed and wordlessly encouraging Remus to scoot over. Deceit plucks Virgil's hand free from his hair and leads him to the bed, settling him between Remus and Dee.

"Covid-19," Logan says. Virgil nods, shaking. "Well, what is Thomas doing?"

"Listening to the news," Virgil says. "W-washing his hands a lot and practicing social distancing? And not buying all the toilet paper."

"Good," Logan says. "And if he starts exhibiting symptoms, what will he do?" Virgil closes his eyes, willing himself to pay attention only to his boyfriends and the soothing circles Remus and Deceit are each rubbing into the back of one hand.

"Treat the symptoms as best he can and self-quarantine for at least two weeks," Virgil says.

"That's about all he can do, Virge," Logan says. "I know this is scary, particularly for you-"

"And me," Remus chimes in, his voice surprisingly subdued. Logan runs his fingers through the grey streak in Remus's hair.

"And you," he agrees quietly. "Global pandemics are frightening. But if we can flatten the curve enough and practice social distancing, then hopefully the number of deaths will diminish. And the vaccine should be out next year. It will be all right, Virgil."

"It doesn't feel like it," Virgil whispers. Deceit leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"I know," Deceit says. "Do you think you can sleep now?" Reluctantly, Virgil shakes his head.

"Perhaps a healthy distraction would come in handy?" Logan offers. "I happen to have _The Black Cauldron_ , for instance..."

"I'd like that," Virgil admits, his face going pink.

"Then that's what we'll do," he says, getting up and retrieving it from his dresser.

"Is _Repo!_ out for round two?" Remus asks, flopping over on Virgil and giggling.

"Yes!" Logan says. "Maybe we can watch that tomorrow, cephy. _After_ we've all slept."

"Oh, fine," Remus says. Virgil has to hide a smile at that. Deceit catches him, brushing some of his hair back from his forehead.

"It will be all right," Deceit murmurs. "Sooner or later, it will be all right." Try as he might, Virgil can't detect a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell my gad is having a field day :/


End file.
